My Last Letter
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Spoilers for Marine Arc: Ace's last thoughts or letter to Luffy and his family, as his time has come. Such feels and I wanted the feels to be written, it is small, but I put my soul in it. Hope you like it!


**Aryes: Sorry guys, I don't usually do this, but there was some SnK songs I listened to because i became obsessed with the new opening songs and felt such sad emotions with the English version of Reluctant Heroes by Amalee on youtube and the new cover of the Opening of SnK that was released by Amalee and Vulkain. I started to think about Ace, and I almost started crying writing this. I just needed to write this, because stress and everything has led me to feeling intense emotions about Ace...I hope you feel the emotions I do. *Uses heelies to escape feelies***  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the songs I listened to that mentioned above.**  
 **Warning: Feels, spoilers, just heart sadness, character death.**  
 **Hope you like it~**

* * *

 _RUNNING_

 _BREATHS HEAVY ON OUR HEARTS_

 _WE DREAM THAT WE ARE INVINCIBLE_

 _WE RUN LIKE NOTHING CAN CATCH US BUT THE WIND AND SKY_

 _HA!_

 _ **"PORTGAS D. ACE, OF THE WHITE BEARD PIRATES, YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR MULTIPLE CRIMES AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT."**_

 _WHAT FOOLS WE HAVE BEEN,_

 _ **WE'VE BEEN LIED TO BY THIS WORLD**_

 _THAT WE, THE YOUTH OF THE WORLD, COULD BE ANYTHING WE WANTED._

 _IT WAS ALL A LIE_

 _DOWN TO THE VERY LAST WORD._

 _SO BEFORE IT ENDS..._

 _I WANT TO CONFESS EVERYTHING,_

 _EVEN IF I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN._

 _POPS...I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE DISAPPOINTMENT I'VE MADE YOU FEEL_

 ** _"HERE IS WHERE YOU WILL MEET YOUR END FILTH, ENJOY THE SKY WHY YOU CAN."_**

 _LUFFY...I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING MY PROMISE TO YOU ABOUT NOT DYING, BUT I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME..._

 **"ACEEEEEEE!"**

 _I'm sorry Sabo...I was foolish and reckless...just like you told me not to be._

 _ **I'M SORRY FOR EXISTING**_

 _ **I'M SORRY FOR DYING**_

 _ **I'M SORRY FOR BEING HAPPY**_

 _ **I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO LOVE**_

 ** _I'M SORRY_**  
 ** _I'M SORRY_**  
 _I'M SORRY_  
 _I'm sorry_  
 _...sorry..._

...but sometimes sorry isn't enough to change things.

 **"ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 _ **"LUFFY"**_

 _"YOU ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE DON'T YOU?"_

 _ **"I'M SORRY FOR EXISTING"**_

 _WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME IF I DIE?"_

 **"I'M SORRY FOR DYING"**

 _"WOULD YOU GET HURT?"_

 _WOULD YOU CRY?_

 _WOULD YOU MISS ME?_

 _"WOULD YOU **HATE** ME?_

 ** _EVEN WHEN I KNOW I WILL DIE HERE._**

 _I MAY HAVE BEEN FREED BY YOU, BUT..._

 _I HAVE A FEELING IT WILL ALL END VERY SOON._

 **"ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 _Luffy...i'm sorry..._

* * *

 _I feel the pain_

 _I didn't die in vain_

 _I'm glad I could protect one of my brothers_

 _especially you Luffy..._

 _you brought me and Sabo from our darkness._

 ** _"You are strong."_**

 _You will move forward even when i die..._

 _" **ACE! NO, DON'T SPEAK PLEASE, YOU'LL GET BETTER!"**_

 _"Sorry Luffy, I think it's time to go, but...I just want to say...thank you for loving me."_

 ** _I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO LOVE._**

 _Luffy, don't give up on your dreams...do it...for me okay?"_

* * *

 _Dear Pops,_

 _don't be saddened by my death please._

 _I saved my brother today,_

 _I would die for my brother any day._

 _The fact that you **all** came to try and save me,_

 _i'm sorry it was for nothing._

 _I_ _know I have no right to ask this after all you did for me,_

 _but please,_

 _protect him..._

 _protect Luffy for me._

 _He is the only brother I have left._

 _I just want him to live._

 _To reach his goal,_

 _for that stupid boy who followed me to become what he always dreamed._

 _I know you want to be king of the pirates pops like my old man,_

 _but if you could save my last brother._

 _Please..._

 _It's the only thing I wish Pops,_

 _that my precious stupid younger brother lives..._

 _and becomes..._

 _King of the Pirates..._

* * *

 **Aryes: Sorry for the FEELS trip, I am also crying, the Marineford Arc really hurt everyone, because of so many things, and honestly it is a beautiful and important arc, even if I cried, it was such a key part and a truly heart filled scene. I hope people feel the same as me on that, but if you don't I get that too, but I do hope you liked this little fanfic. I'm going back to writing happy ship stories now XD**

 **~Aryes**

~Aryes


End file.
